Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling
by chloemcg
Summary: When Jonathan decides to throw a Christmas party at the hotel, everyone is very happy but behind everyone's backs, Quasimodo hatches a plan to throw Dracula out of his role of Hotel manager and take his place. After accidently ruining everything, Dracula tries to think of a way to set everything right again but his prayers just might be answered when a surprise visitor comes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hotel Transylvania characters, they belong to the creators.**

* * *

**_Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling. Chapter 1_**

* * *

It had been half a year since Mavis and Jonathan had left on their travels leaving Count Dracula quite lonely but he was happy that his daughter was happy and he had received many updates on her travels and Dracula knew that his daughter was in safe hands.

It was now December the 23rd and everything and everywhere was covered in a thick blanket of snow and Dracula could go out since it was not sunny at all this time of year but it was extremely cold and if there was one thing Dracula hated it was the cold.

Dracula was just sitting in a chair sipping a hot chocolate out of a white mug which said '#1 dad' on the front.

Dracula was all alone and to be honest, it was quite...lonely because he was used to having this much company but he did still have the staff the clean up the hotel but the guests had left to go back home.

Usually monsters went home and slept during this time of year so Dracula had normally spent it all with his daughter, Mavis but now she wasn't here so the poor widowed vampire was sitting in front of the fire place and wearing his Pajamas which were black and he wore evil looking bat slippers and he had his black cape tied around his neck.

All was quiet until there was a ring on the door bell on the gates and Dracula ran to the door phone and pressed a button before saying tiredly and with a yawn "_Sorry but thee Hotel is closed." _

Suddenly a very familiar voice answered back "_Oh well I guess Mavis and I will have to go elsewhere..." _

Dracula went wide eyed and then a huge grin spread across his face and his fangs were showing in the huge grin he had. Dracula had ran and then skidded and slipped through the halls and then ran outside towards the gates to greet Johnny and Mavis.

Dracula immediately punched in the coordinates before the gates opened and he saw his beloved daughter Mavis and her human boyfriend Johnny.

Mavis quickly hugged her father whom happily returned the hug and then Johnny said with a smile "_Nice to see ya, Drac!" _

Mavis broke the hug before pointing at her father's Pajamas and she asked "_So, Dad. What's with the get up?" _

Dracula quickly looked down at himself before hiding himself with his cape and he admitted with a sheepish smile "_I have to admit that I didn't know you were coming."_

Johnny couldn't help but snicker and then Dracula shown both Mavis and Johnny inside and got them warm and cozy by the fire.

The Vampire asked with his Romainian voice all chirpy and giddy with excitement "_So what brings you back here so soon? I am not saying that I hate the company but isn't it a lettle too soon for you to come home?" _

Mavis explained with a smile "_Oh. Johnny had told me yesterday about this awesome holiday called Christmas! and I thought you may be a little lonely so...here we are." _

After Dracula quickly changed himself into his usual clothing so not to have any more embarrassment, he sat with Mavis and Johnny to discuss about Christmas.

"_So...What is Thees Christmas you speak of?" _Asked Dracula while placing his hands elegantly on his lap while sat on the red chair which looked very similar to the mother's chair in Nanny McPhee.

Jonathan answered while scratching the back of his head "_Well...Christmas is a kind of special event of the year where we all be together and celebrate the birth of Jesus and spend time together like you always do here." _

Dracula tilted his head sideways, not getting it at all.

Mavis made hand gestures before explaining to her father "_Well, Dad. Apparently you get to spend time together decorate, give each other little boxes wrapped in paper and ribbons, sing songs and do other things."_

Dracula scratched his chin before giving a pondering face. 'Maybe thees could be a good idea. People would probably learn from vuat the holidays are truly about.' He thought.

Dracula gave a smile and a nod and then Johnny had an idea. "_Hey! What if we throw like this awesome Christmas party?" _The human suggested.

A light bulb suddenly lit up in Dracula's head and he gave a huge smile before dashing off to the phone to invite his monster friends while Johnny put two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle sending some witches, the guards and the butlers to them and Mavis gave the orders on who should decorate what.

Johnny had to admit. He was a TOTAL genius.

Without further ado, Mavis picked up a microphone and sang Winter wonderland by Selena Gomez (Or herself!)

**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,**  
**In the lane, snow is glistening**  
**A beautiful sight,**  
**We're happy tonight.**  
**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

****The Witches were on tinsel duty, the security guards were on tree duty and Lock-Ki the loch ness monster was in charge of cooking the turkey but he had something else in mind.

**Gone away is the bluebird,**  
**Here to stay is a new bird**  
**He sings a love song,**  
**As we go along,**  
**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

Dracula had first called, Frank and his wife Eunice, then he called Murray the mummy and his wife, next Wayne and his family and then Griffin the Invisible man. He also called everyone else to come and see this.

**In the meadow we can build a snowman,**  
**Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**

**He'll say: Are you married?**  
**We'll say: No man,**  
**But you can do the job**  
**When you're in town.**

Meanwhile, Mavis had turned into a bat and helped with spreading the tinsel everywhere from the high places like the ceiling and the banisters while the witches rode their broomsticks to decorate everywhere else with tinsel.

**Later on, we'll conspire,**  
**As we dream by the fire**

**To face unafraid,**  
**The plans that we've made,**  
**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

Johnny was tasting the chocolate pudding mix which tasted delightful and then the new cook whom was none other then the loch ness monster and Quasimodo was demoted to unclogging the toilets as punishment for uncovering Johnny's secret and trying to cook him. Lock-Ki the Loch ness monster was actually great at cooking and he cooked things a little more human like since he was with human's all the time.

After giving Johnny the bowl of pudding mixture, Lock-Ki gave a nod and a smile.

**In the meadow we can build a snowman,**  
**Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**

**He'll say: Are you married?**  
**We'll say: No man,**  
**But you can do the job**  
**When you're in town.**

The guards were now putting a 50 foot tree up in the middle of the Hall and some of the witches were helping with putting the ornaments and lights on the tree.

They had now been at this for 3 hours now and soon enough, everyone had arrived and they were stunned before they all ran in to help.

**Later on, we'll conspire,**  
**As we dream by the fire**  
**To face unafraid,**  
**The plans that we've made,**  
**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

Soon after 15 more minutes, the decorating was done and Mavis was the one whom put the star on top of the tree. she turned into a bat before flying all the way to the very top of the tree and she gently placed the star topper on top of the tree.

**To face unafraid,**  
**The plans that we've made,**  
**Walking in a winter wonderland.**  
**Walking in a winter wonderland!**

****Everyone looked at the glorious sight before them and then Dracula had come in and he exclaimed with a smile "_Vell done everybody. Great work!" _

Then everyone went upstairs to their rooms and Dracula marvelled the tree._  
_

* * *

_**Ok, Guys! The first chapter is finished! I shall update soon and kind reviews would be incredibly appreciated. **_

_**Thanks. **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hotel Transylvania characters, they belong to the creators.**

* * *

**_Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling. Chapter 2_**

* * *

After the tree was put up, Mavis had came to visit the Puppies to create their Christmas lists. Winnie wanted a teddy bear, Wally wanted some Gummy worms, Wilbur wanted some roller skates and everyone else wanted some prank things.

Mavis couldn't help but think that most of the puppies wishes were adorable but the others were just cruel but funny at the same time.

Meanwhile, Johnny was telling Christmas jokes to the adults and Dracula was feeling left out. He was in the far corner of the room looking at all of his friends having fun without him and when he tried to join in, they just ignored him.

A sad Dracula walked out of the room but Quasimodo, whom was hiding behind a pillar and saw the whole thing, had an idea and he followed Dracula.

Dracula was walking down the tinsel decorated halls while hanging his head a little to look at the floor.

Suddenly with an evil smirk, Quasimodo quickly ran by Dracula's side and said "_You know, Dracula. I was thinking maybe this place could use a change in management." _

Dracula shot the Hunchbacked former chief a death glare "_What are you talking about?" _Asked the Count whose Romainian accent was growing ever so angrier.

"_Well...I was thinking that maybe I could be in charge since your losing popularity like...me?" _

The Vampire growled. Was Quasi trying to push him out of business? Dracula shoved his face in the Hunchback's "_Now, __Listen you leetle creepy crawly. I can see what you are doing and thees will not verk because I am hugely surrounded by thee Monsters of thees hotel." _

Quasimodo questioned with an evil smile "_Oh really? Where are your 'adoring fans'?" _

The Count opened his mouth to reply but he suddenly remembered that they were busy with celebrating.

Quasimodo smiled. He knew he had Dracula right where he wanted him.

"_I bet you do not have la guts to even ruin Christmas." _said the former cook.

That was when Dracula snapped like a pencil. He quickly revealed his claws and picked up Quasimodo by the front of his Uniform and he seethed "_Oh yeah? Just watch me." _

With that Dracula dropped Quasimodo and sped away leaving Quasi smiling. The Count had taken the bait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hotel Transylvania characters, they belong to the creators.**

* * *

**_Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling. Chapter 3_**

* * *

The Vampire walked into the main hall to see nobody there. The Christmas lights on the tree were the only lights that were on and that were bright. Dracula gently touched one of the lights before he heard a scream of laughter coming from outside.

The Vampire quickly ran upstairs before coming back down in 2 seconds wearing a red and green zig zagged sweater before walking outside where he saw a sight which warmed up his heart.

Many of the monsters were trying to ice skate on the frozen pond while the younger monsters (Like Teenagers and children) were having a snowball fight.

Jonathan and Mavis were hiding behind a snow fortress with pups, Winnie and Wilbur while the other Werewolf puppies were hiding behind another fortress and Wally was the leader as he was the eldest of the litter.

Dracula watched with great interest as Mavis's team and Wally's team were shooting each other western glares. About moments later, Wally howled to signal his siblings to attack and Johnny along with his comrades threw lots of snowballs.

**Welcome back winter once again**  
**And put on your warm fuzzy sweater**  
**'Cause you'll feel much better when.**

Wilbur, whom was the second youngest behind Winnie and baby Will, was shooting snowballs as fast as his claws could move and he was hitting lots of his siblings.

**The snowflakes fall gently to the ground.**  
**The temperature drops and your shivers**  
**Freeze all the rivers around.**  
**But I keep you warm**

Johnny gave a smirk as he constantly threw the snowballs at the little determined little wolves and Winnie just threw small snowballs weakly while Mavis had turned into a bat and dropped some snowballs upon the wolves.

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da da da da da da daaa, da, da, da da da, da da da da, da, da da da da.**

Dracula now couldn't contain himself any more. He dashed on to the ice before slipping continuously and soon he was skating like a pro before he jumped on the snow and ran up behind Johnny's fortress and ducking down next to Johnny and Winnie.

**If speed's a pro, inertia must be a con.**  
**'Cause the cold wind blows**  
**At precise rates**  
**When I've got my ice skates on.**

"_Glad you could join us, Drac!" _Johnny said with a smile. Dracula gave an even wider smile before turning into a bat and grabbing a snowball with his feet like his daughter did and flew next to her before Mavis and Dracula dropped their load just like planes dropping bombs.

**If all the roads were paved with ice**  
**That wouldn't thaw or crack.**  
**I could skate from Maine to Nebraska**  
**Then on to Alaska and back.**  
**'Cause you keep me warm.**

Wilbur however was still at it while throwing very hard but while his brother was busy, Wally carefully took a rock from the ground and rolled it up into a snowball. Smiling evilly, Wally decided to wait until his victim was distracted to make his move.

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da da da da da da daaa, da, da, da da da, da da da da, da, da da da da.**

**Peer over the edge, can you see me?**  
**Rivulets flow from your eyes.**  
**Paint runs from your mouth like a waterfall,**  
**And your lungs crystallise.**

Of course the adults were still skating and Wanda was feeding her new born puppy named Will by bottle while she was sitting upon a bench.

**I'll travel the sub-zero tundra.**  
**I'll break glaciers and frozen lakes,**  
**And that's just the tip of the iceberg.**  
**I'll do whatever it takes to change.**

Dracula suddenly had a great idea to win this war and turned back to his regular form and grabbing as many snowballs as he could and dashing on to the ice lake and spinning in slow motion.

***Instrumental* **

After spinning about 5 times in a circle, Dracula jumped and let go of all the snowballs while spinning, sending all of the sphere shaped balls of snow flying everywhere and hitting all of the enemy pups (but not harming them). Only Wally still stood.

**Farewell powdery paradise.**  
**We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice.**  
**Fingers failed us before they froze.**  
**Frostbite bit down on all our toes.**

Dracula landed on both feet earning a huge applause from everyone around him but Wally got ready to throw his snowball and he aimed it carefully.

**Snow drifts build up and enfold us,**  
**As we wait in this winter storm.**  
**So we snuggle close in the darkness**  
**And keep each other so warm...**

Wally had aimed for Winnie so he threw his snowball and Wilbur saw it heading for his younger sister so he quickly pushed Winnie out of the way and took the rock hidden snowball on the nose before flying backwards on to the soft snow.

Wayne, Wanda, the puppies and everyone else gathered around the unconscious Werewolf pup and Wayne shot a look at Wally before pointed down, next to himself.

Wally whimpered like the dog he is before walking on all fours next to his father.

Wayne grabbed Wally by the arm before showing him Wilbur's now red nose.

Dracula picked up the unconscious pup before carrying him inside and everyone else followed.

When Wilbur woken up, he saw everyone surrounding him and his nose felt very sore. Wilbur asked since everyone was glaring at him with wide eyes "_What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" _

__Wilbur suddenly looked at his nose which was now glowing brightly and he screamed "_AGHHHHHHH!" _

Quasimodo was looking at this from the air vents and he was surprised but then a smile came to his face. Knowing he had a great excuse to blackmail Dracula into giving him the deed of the hotel.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 3! Wilbur's glowing nose will be very useful in a few chapters and this may give you a clue to who the mystery visitor may be.**

**The song was: Tip Of The Iceberg by Owl city. **

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hotel Transylvania characters, they belong to the creators.**

* * *

**_Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling. Chapter 4_**

* * *

A day had passed and Quasimodo was walking into his old kitchen to see Lock-ki putting a Christmas ham into the oven and the green Loch ness monster who was dragon like in the body but he had gills at the side of his long snake like neck. He had purple eyes with slits as pupils and his face looked quite a lot like the Hydra monster.

Lock-ki smiled at the Hunchback and he said with his gentle Scottish accent "_Why 'Ello young lad. What can I do for ye this fine day?" _

Quasimodo didn't say a word but he just jumped on the Loch ness monster and grabbed him by the neck before punching him in the head and knocking him out.

"_Now. Just need to get the hotel and then I can demolish it and finally turn it into my own restaurant and the ingredients could be all humans!" _Said Quasimodo with a cackle.

He had been wanting this for years. He thought that monsters hiding is a stupid idea so why not get the human's first? Before they became the main meal.

He was planning on making Dracula, Mavis and Johnny Christmas dinner so the hotel could worship him.

Meanwhile upstairs, Dracula was sipping on some hot chocolate while sitting on a chair in his quarters.

It had been strangely quiet since Wilbur's nose incident but Dracula was making the most of it by spending it all alone while Mavis and Johnny had gone downstairs to make a chocolate cake.

Frank and Eunice had gone out to get some chocolate coins, Murray had gone to plan the party tonight, Griffin the Invisible man had just gone out to make a snowman (not that anyone will see him...) and Wayne and Wanda had just spent their time taking care of the pups.

After 2 and a half hours of relaxing, Dracula got up from the chair before walking down stairs to meet everyone else.

But as he was about to get to the stairs, Esmerelda the rat ran out in front of the Vampire before she scampered as fast as she could down the stairs and Dracula dashed after her using his super speed.

The chase went down the stairs, around the tree which had been knocked over due to a few lights getting caught on Dracula's foot, the tinsel was pulled down due to Esmerelda using it as a swing, the tables were knocked over and the tree had landed too close to the fire so it caught on fire.

Dracula was too busy chasing after the rodent sidekick of his enemy to notice that he was ruining everything.

Soon everyone had returned and it was when Dracula had caught Esmerelda in his hand.

"_DAD?!" _ exclaimed a shocked Mavis and this had caught Dracula's attention.

Everyone was at the entrance with either shocked or sad expressions. Dracula quickly hid the rat behind his back before everyone sadly stared at the ruined decorations.

Quasimodo quickly slid down the banister and landed in front of Dracula

"_What has this monster done?! He ruined Christmas! You trusted him and he destroyed everything to harm my innocent pet." _he pretended to cry and he blown his nose with a tissue. "_But I have an idea. I say we leave this bad excuse of a hotel and fire the manager." _

Everyone except for Johnny agreed. Johnny knew Dracula too well to be violent. Something must be up.

Suddenly everyone sadly walked out of the door. "_Everyone. Please, I can explain." _

Said Dracula sadly but it was too late. Once everyone was gone, Quasimodo said in a whisper and he winked at the Vampire "_Justice is served..." _with that, Quasimodo skipped merrily away and Dracula went upstairs.

Meanwhile outside Johnny was trying his best to stop everyone "_Everyone, please listen!" _shouted Johnny whom tried to shove the monsters to turn them around but he was too weak.

"_Drac couldn't've done it! It smells like a fake!" _

But nobody listened to reason with the human. Johnny turned to face his girlfriend "_Mavis. You know that your dad can't be responsible!" _He said.

Mavis looked up at Johnny with unsure eyes "_Are you sure?" _she asked.

Johnny nodded and said "_Mavis. I think you know deep inside that Drac didn't do it since you know him the best." _

Everyone looked at Mavis, knowing that Johnny had a point and Mavis sighed before saying "_Fine. Johnny and I will investigate." _

With that both Johnny and Mavis walked back into the hotel, leaving everyone else deep in thought deciding on weather to help their friends or not.

Mavis had gone down into Quasimodo's kitchen while Johnny had went to find Dracula.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hotel Transylvania characters, they belong to the creators.**

* * *

**_Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling. Chapter 5_**

* * *

**I would like to thank Whiteflower122 for pointing out to me about the Catagory bit! And everyone else whom had reviewed and favourited! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

On the roof, Dracula looked up at a single shining star which was in the night sky with sadness before saying to the brightest star "_Martha...I am so sorry but I lost our hotel...I'll go and expose myself to the sun tommorow and I shall leave our daughter in Jonathan's hands..."_

A tear escaped the Count's eye rolled down his cheek before he sang_  
_

"**Children. Sleeping. Snow is softly falling... Dreams are calling, like Bells in thee Distance_." _**

Dracula sighed before looking up again at the brightest star then Johnny hid behind a roof peice where the Vampire couldn't see him but Johnny did look very sad as he watched.

**_"We were.. Dreamers. Not so long ago...But one by one we...All had to grow up." _**

Johnny now had a somewhat surprised look on his face and it slowly turned into a smile.

"**_When it seems the magic slipped away...We alvays find again on Christmas day ..." _**

Dracula paused on the word "day" for 3 seconds and then Dracula tapped his foot before singing as loud as he could and swaying himself slowly on the balcony spikes.

"_**Believe on vhat your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate. Listen to vhat you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly!" **_

Dracula turned into a bat and he flew up before spinning in a circle and gently landing and turning back to his original form.

He sang gently as it began to snow.

"**_You'll have everything you need...if you just Believe..." _**

Johnny ran out of his hiding place before sliding down the tiles of the roof and landing beside Dracula and he sang while grabbing his shoulder.

"**Trains move...quickly...to their journey's end. Destinations are where we begin again."**

Johnny and Dracula stood back to back now on the balcony while the snow was falling rather heavily but it was still withstand able and Johnny continued to sing merrily.

**"Ships go sailing far across the sea...  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be.  
When it seems that we have lost our way...  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day..."**

Johnny held his voice for a long time before singing the chorus with Dracula.

"_**Believe in what your heart is saying!**_  
_**Hear the melody that's playing,**_  
_**There's no time to waste.**_  
_**There's so much to celebrate.**_  
_**Believe in what you feel inside.**_  
_**And give your dreams the wings to fly!**_  
_**You have everything you need...**_  
_**If you just believe [x4]**_

_**Just believe..."**_

Both Johnny and Dracula sang in harmony before shaking hands at the end of the song and now the northan lights were shining bright in the night sky.

But downstairs, Mavis was in the kitchen looking around and she heard some muffled noises coming from a wardrobe in the corner.

Mavis opened the cabinate before finding Lock-ki tied up from head to toe in ropes.

Mavis quickly took the ropes off of Lock-ki and she asked as soon as he was freed "_What happened?" _

Lock-ki answered "_I was just cooking when that little cockroach Quasimodo came in and knocked me out... He said somethin' bout taking over the hotel and making it a restaurant." _

Mavis gasped. Her father really was innocent after all! She was just about to run and warn her father and Johnny but Quasimodo asked evilly while smacking a pan against his hand "_Leaving so soon?" _

But suddenly he whacked the pan too hard on his hand and Quasimodo shrieked like a little girl before blowing on his hand rapidly to stop the burning and Mavis used this opportunity to escape by turning into a bat but Esmerlda cornered her and Quasimodo tied Mavis in ropes before hanging her on a hook above a pot of acid.

* * *

**I hope this was ok. I shalltry and make the chapter a little longer and the song was Believe: by Josh Groban**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hotel Transylvania characters, they belong to the creators.**

* * *

**_Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling. Chapter 6_**

* * *

Mavis puffed out her cheeks and shut her eyes tight while hanging over the pot of acid. Dracula had taught Mavis to use the emergency call if there was a life or death matter and she couldn't escape because Quasimodo had tied Garlic around the rope she was tied in so she was feeling the burn every time she moved. The call was silent but to Vampires it was a whistle in the mind. If it lasted 10 seconds or more then the Vampire would have to come immediately, if it lasted 3 seconds then it was only a broken arm or such.

Dracula shut his eyes quickly before carefully listening to the whistle inside his head.

Johnny was a little concerned about Dracula's odd and sudden change in behaviour and he asked "Drac. You ok?"

Dracula quickly shushed him while holding a hand out to his side before listening. After 15 seconds, Dracula's eyes snapped open and he dashed away using his super speed and Johnny quickly ran after him.

Dracula had a look of great concern as he ran to the kitchen and he was horrified to see his little Mavy Wavy tied up with rope and garlic and hanging above a cauldron filled to the brim with boiling hot acid.

Dracula exclaimed while turning into a bat and flying to his daughter "_MAVIS!" _

Dracula quickly sliced the ropes with the claws on his feet to free his daughter but he didn't think of moving the cauldron first.

Mavis would've fallen in if Dracula didn't turn back into his normal form while doing the splits and catching Mavis in his arms but sadly his leg slipped into the acid and he burned his knee all the way down to his foot.

"_Ugh!" _Dracula yelped and he winced in pain but he still held his little girl in his arms before quickly jumping out weakly.

Mavis rolled out of Dracula's grip and Dracula was pretty much unconscious.

Mavis weakly crawled towards her father but Quasimodo stood on her arm with his pointy soled shoe before looking down at her evilly and then once she too was out for the count, he walked towards Dracula, kicked him in the chest to lay on his back before pointing a wooden stake at his chest in attempt to kill him.

Dracula opened his eyes weakly "_Ugh...I k-know what you are planning..." _

Quasimodo looked at him with an odd look but still pointed the stake at his chest.

Dracula continued weakly "_You vaunt to throw me out of thee business so you c-could make a restaurant and the humans are going t-to be your main course..." _

Quasimodo looked down at the Vampire evilly but as he was about to go in for the kill, something or someone whacked Quasimodo at the back of the head to knock him out.

Dracula opened an eye weakly to see a pair of floating glasses and it turned it to be Griffin.

"_Oh no, you did-n't!" _said Griffin who chirped happily and behind stood everyone else.

With that Dracula tried to get up but Griffin and Wayne ran to help the injured Vampire walk back to the main halls.

After an hour, it was midnight! Dracula's burned leg was bandaged up and he was sat on his favourite chair while looking at everyone whom was dancing to the nice Christmas music.

Johnny and Mavis (whom was now awake) stood by the fireplace and then a post bat came and held a small plant above them.

Johnny wagged his eye brows before Mavis and Johnny locked lips.

The Witch who was on house keeping duty, held the same plant above her and Dracula.

Dracula knew that this was mistle toe and what it meant on Christmas so he gave an annoyed sigh before quickly kissing the witch and then the witch yelled out in glee before running up to her room.

Dracula wiped his lips to get rid of the witch cooties he probably has and suddenly a noise came from the chimney.

Everyone looked at the chimney and turned off the fire and suddenly a fat guy who wore a jolly hat, he wore a red suit with matching trousers, he wore big black boots, he had a big jolly beard and he had a big plump nose, came out of the chimney and fell on the coal.

This guy was Santa Clause.

Santa coughed and sneezed before falling on the floor and his bottom.

Dracula got up before helping Santa up to his feet and onto the chair he was just sitting on.

Santa coughed "_Dracula...and friends? If you don't mind may you ride the sleigh tonight? Because the Reindeer and I are so tired that we could collapse at any moment..." _

Dracula tapped his chin before a wide grin spread on his face and he said with a smile "_I think we can!" _

Everyone cheered before Wayne got the pups and got some Reindeer collars on them to make them fly. Winnie was next to Wilbur and then Wally, next was Winston, then William, after was Woody and finally Wallaby.

Once everything was ready, Dracula, Frank, Murray, Griffin, Wayne and Johnny jumped into the sleigh before flying all night long.


	7. Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hotel Transylvania characters, they belong to the creators.**

* * *

**_Hotel Transylvania: Christmas is calling. Chapter 7_**

* * *

In the Sleigh (which looked just like you expected it), Dracula had put on a Santa hat and he held the reins which had been tied to the pups whom were ready to take off the roof.

Murray looked at the huge red sack of presents and rubbed his hands together evilly "_Ohhhh, I wonder which ones mine?" _he questioned but Frank pulled the Mummy back and smacked him across the face before scolding "_Hey! We're delivering presents. Not looking at ours!" _

Murray looked guilty before Dracula announced "_Everybody! Ve're going to fly in 3...2...1! ZERO!" _

Dracula quickly lifted the reins before slamming them down and they took off faster then anybody could say "Blood".

The puppies were off course nipping on each other's ears but Winnie just yelled at them. To be honest, Winnie was the most useful.

When the monsters were approaching their first house, Winnie sniffed a couple of times before warning "_Ok. Inside there are 3 children, 5 cats and two adults. You need to be careful because the house smells like its a mess." _

Wayne smiled at his daughter "_Thanks, Winnie."_ he yelled over the crash landing they were about to have.

The sleigh had crashed on the roof top and it caused everyone to fall forwards and land on the snow covered roof top while the pup had crashed along with the sleigh but they were ok.

Dracula lifted his face out of the snow before getting to his feet while grumbling angrily and he lifted the huge sack and dropped it down the chimney and Dracula went down with it.

Of course the landing wasn't a soft one as the Count had fallen on some coal and as by miricle the sack was unharmed.

Dracula picked himself up, took out the naughty and nice list and 3 names magically appeared as well as what they want.

Those names were: Anabell, Christian and Apollo. Anabell wanted a puppy, Christain wanted a baseball kit and Apollo wanted world domination.

"_It's no vonder Apollo's on thee naughtie list." _Dracula thought.

With that, Dracula crept around the house, minding the cats which were sleeping on the floor, and after he had finished with the boys, he slowly crept into Anabelle's room.

It was a typical six year old's bedroom. It was decorated in purple butterflies and flowers, it was painted pink, and the room was obviously tidied for tonight since all the stuffed toys were all nicely aligned.

Dracula crept into the room to see the blonde haired girl asleep in her pink blankets on the bed and Dracula crept towards the stocking which was on the hook at the end of the bed but as he took another step, he stepped on a squeaky teddy bear which the noise had woken up the girl and she sat up while staring at him wide eyed.

Dracula gritted his fangs and shut his eyes tight, expecting the girl (who had pale skin,freckles, she wore a pink night dress and she had blonde curly hair) to scream but to his surprise she didn't. She did the complete opposite. She just excitedly ran up to him before taking his hand and guiding him to the end of her bed so he could fill her stocking but the Count was confused and he asked Anabelle

"_So...Vuhat are you up for?" _

Anabelle answered sweetly "_You woke me up, Sir." _

Then it was Anabelle's turn to ask a question "_So where's Santa? Is he sick?" _

Dracula nodded, deciding to keep the secret that Santa was exhausted and gave the job to monsters instead.

Dracula then suggested as he began to fill the pink stocking "_You can't wake anyone else up so why don't you scit skat back to your bed?" _

Anabell was more then happy to obey but as she was walking back, she slipped and fell frontwards.

Dracula quickly looked at the girl with great concern and he ran to check on her and he heard muffled sobs coming from her.

Dracula sped towards her before picking up the girl in his arms and he hushed her.

Dracula said to a sniffling Anabell "_Your brave. You want to know what bravery gets you?" _

Anabell nodded before Dracula set her down on the bed before running to the sack and digging through it.

After a minute of digging, Dracula got out a little puppy. The puppy was a tiny golden retriever with a red ribbon around its neck.

Anabell quickly wiped her tears away before giggling quietly with excitement, following the Count's order to not awake anyone else.

Dracula handed the puppy to the blonde haired girl before saying to her and kneeling down in front of Anabelle "_Now, you won't remember me..." _

Dracula's eyes went red and so did Anabell's and then Anabell fell fast asleep and Dracula did the same with the barking puppy.

After placing the puppy in the sleeping Anabell's arms, Dracula took the sack and exited through the chimney.

Once Dracula was in the sleigh, Murray asked "_So? What took ya so long?" _

Everyone had turned to face Dracula who had a blank expression "_Mind your own ear wax." _replied Dracula with a grumpy tone of voice.

With that the sleigh took off into the night sky and since it was rather blizzardy, Wilbur used his sore nose to shine a light.

The next morning, it was Christmas day. Everyone was asleep but that was until a snowflake crept into the open window and landed on a snoring Dracula's nose.

Dracula woken up with a scream of excitement but then ran out of his room screaming "_CHRISTMAS IS HERE! CHRISTMAS IS HERE! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" _

With that Dracula ran down the stairs using his super speed and after seconds, everyone followed.

Everyone gasped at the tree. A brand new tree stood proud and tall in the middle of the room and at the bottom of the tree stood hundreds and thousands of presents. (I mean it!)

Everyone ran to their gifts all except for Dracula who noticed a note stuck on to the ornaments.

After looking at the back, Dracula saw it was for him and he opened the envelope before reading it.

"Dear Dracula;" it read "This year you have not only shown great bravery this Christmas but you have also shown great kindness to those in need. I am sure Martha is very proud of you. It doesn't matter what you look like its the heart that count and from what I've heard and witnessed, yours is the biggest. "

"Love from Santa." 

Dracula smiled before looking down at his feet to see his gift. He picked up the green wrapping present before ripping it open and it revealed to be a new cape but it had holly in the clip of the cape.

Dracula smiled before putting on his new cape while wearing his Pyjamas, opening the rest of his gifts and everyone had got what they wanted.

Winnie got a Werewolf teddy, Wilbur got some nose cream and some Rocket roller skates, Wally got his Gummi worms, Murray got a back scratcher, Griffin got a mirror to kiss his reflection, Frank got a dance exercise video, Wayne got a sleeping mask and some ear plugs, Wanda got a new red dress, Mavis got a dark purple cape with her name on in and Johnny had gotten an IPhone.

Yes, everyone was truely happy but suddenly a floating light dashed from the fireplace and danced everywhere.

Everyone down below followed, while Dracula and Mavis turned into bats and flew after it.

It took them all 3 minutes to find that the light had floated into Martha's memorial room and to everyone's amazement and surprise, Martha's room had been decorated in a Christmas kind of way and out the window, the sunrise was peaking into the room.

Dracula knew that Martha was happy wherever she was and the bat Dracula said with a smile "_Merry Christmas, my love..."_

After moments of looking at the beauty of the room, everyone except for Dracula, Mavis and Johnny had stayed where they were.

Dracula had wrapped his arms around Mavis and Johnny and they smiled up at him.

That was the end of Christmas day.

* * *

**There we go! That ends this story and next I shall make the voice actors list!**


End file.
